Recognizable
by jmfantasy
Summary: Rose has spent 11 years living in the shadow of her parents and she is tired of it. She itches to be recognized as her own person and finds herself given the perfect opportunity when she goes to Hogwarts to begin her magical education.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just an idea I had floating around me head. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue on :)

Chapter 1- How To Get Noticed

Rose hated being compared to other members of her family, even from a young age. She just wanted to be her own person, but instead she had been stuck dealing with people's assumptions of who she was based on who her family was. Her mother and father expected her to be studious, like Hermione, and though Rose did love reading she could think of other things that she would rather do too, like playing quidditch with her cousins. Her Uncle George and Uncle Charlie would comment, when they thought she couldn't hear of course, that she would probably be a killjoy, who followed the rules to a stick, just like her mother, even though Rose pulled just as many pranks as James and Fred Jr, the difference being she never got caught. Even Uncle Harry, who was supposed to be opposed to judging a book by its cover, would make comments to his wife, Ginny, about Rose when she wasn't around.

"Poor girl," she once heard him say, "she might be smart but she'll never quite reach Hermione's brains, man, Hermione was scary smart though." The only person who didn't seem to compare her to anyone was Uncle Bill, and a few of her cousins. Lily had been closest to Rose growing up, second only to Albus and her brother Hugo. Rose just wanted the judgement to stop. For the first eleven years her life, she was judged by her family, on how they thought she should be, so when she got her Hogwarts letter, Rose decided that she would do everything she could to be different from the rest of her cousins, and the generation before them, to be her own person. So, when Ron told her on the platform not to be nice to Scorpius Malfoy, Rose had a brilliant idea. She would befriend Scorpius, and be sorted into Slytherin with him. She would be the first Weasley in Slytherin, and the first to overcome the prejudice towards the Malfoys and bridge the gap. But then, of course, just like in everything else, her cousin had to beat her to it. By the time Rose found Scorpius on the train, he was already sitting in a compartment and laughing with Albus, so instead Rose found another compartment with Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan and his twin brother Lysander had practically grown up with her, with their parents being invited over for every family event, including the weekly family dinner at the burrow. When she sat down, she said hello to Lorcan and pulled out the textbooks for this year, rereading them even though she knew them by heart. When they reached the school, Rose sat down in a boat by herself, watching as Albus jumped into one with Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander Scamander, and an Italian boy. She sighed and looked down, realizing that perhaps she was just like her mother, and she would be alone for her first few months at Hogwarts. She watched as everyone joined their friends in boats, Lorcan joining Alice Longbottom, Arianna Finnegan, and Luke Wood, and realized that she actually might make the boat ride alone as everyone else seemed to be in a boat already. Her heart sank until she watched one last straggler running along, who jumped into the boat with her. Rose smiled gently and extended her hand towards the dark-haired girl.

"Rose Weasley," she said, shaking the other girls hand,

"Theresa Zabini." The girls made small talk as the boat crossed the river and stuck together throughout the journey to the great hall. Rose watched as people were called up to the front.

"Brianna Applebee" The hat sat on the girls head for a few seconds before calling out, "Hufflepuff." The names seemed to fly by.

"Arianna Finnegan, Gryffindor"

"Alice Longbottom, Gryffindor" Rose looked up to see her Uncle Neville's face light up in a smile. Rose knew her Uncle Neville best of all her uncles, she spent a lot of time with him, and was happy to see him smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the whole hall went deadly quiet as Scorpius approached the stool. He placed it on his head, and it stayed there for 2 minutes and 34 seconds according to Rose's count, before calling out "Slytherin" A few more name passed, and the chatter began to pick up quietly, until it died down for

"Albus Potter" the hat remained on Al's head longer than anyone else so far, reaching 4 minutes and 46 seconds before calling out "Gryffindor." Rose watched the relief spread across her families' faces as Al made his way over to Gryffindor, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Lorcan Scamander, Hufflepuff"

"Lysander Scamander, Ravenclaw" A few names passed, and suddenly it was Rose's turn. She walked to the front and placed the hat on her had.

"Ah- another Weasley, I know just what to... wait a minute, there is something different about you. Ah yes, you are Miss Granger's daughter" Rose felt anger surge through her that even the hat was comparing her to her mother. She heard it chuckle in her head, and felt her face heat up remembering he could hear her. "You're going to be a tough one, just like she was, but for different reasons. You have a lot of your father in you too, he always wanted to prove that he was different than his brothers too, better even. You would fit most anywhere. You are obviously very brave, family trait it appears. I sense great things in your future, and being in Gryffindor with your family to support you could be very helpful."

"_Anything but Gryffindor" _Rose thought towards the hat, "Hmm, well Ravenclaw would be the choice everyone expected if you weren't in Gryffindor. There is no doing you are extremely intelligent, more so than your mother if I dare say so, despite what others may think," Rose felt heart soar hearing that the hat thought she outshined her mother in something, "You would match in with Hufflepuff, you are exceedingly loyal, and despite the front you put up and how much they irritate you at times, you love your family deeply, and would do just about anything for them. But despite all of that, you also possess Slytherin qualities. It's quite obvious you have a thirst to prove yourself, and you are obviously very cunning. You would make a fabulous addition to the family joke shop. I quite enjoyed the one where you turned your brother skin orange and his hair purple for a week, very powerful magic for an 8-year-old." Rose giggled, "_I was inspired by the oompa-loompas"_ Rose the hats chuckle before he continued, "The only question left is where to put you," Rose's internal clock kicked in then and she realized that she had been sat on the stool for 9 minutes and 23 seconds. The hat continued its inner debate, and said "Well, if you want to stand out, I guess it better be" and here he switched to an out loud voice "Slytherin." The whole hall was deathly silent, and Rose proudly lifted her chin, removed the hat from her head, setting it back on the stool as she made her way over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside Scorpius. She looked up to the three other house tables and could see her cousins staring at her with open jaws, minus James and Fred Jr who were sending her glares. She felt a sharb stab of pain from this, put brushed it off and returned her focus to the sorting ceremony.

"Luke Wood, Gryffindor"

"Alex Zabini" Rose watched as the Italian boy who sat in the boat with Albus ascended towards the hat realizing he must be Theresa's brother, Zabini was not a common last name. "Gryffindor" the hat called out after a few seconds. She watched the shock spread across the boys face, and he slowly removed, walking to the Gryffindor table, and plopping down beside Al.

"Theresa Zabini, Slytherin" Theresa smiled, and sat down beside Rose.

"What a night" she said, smiling kindly at Rose, and Scorpius, both nodding in return. Rose turned her attention to Scorpius and stuck out her had,

"I'm Rose by the way" Scorpius looked her and began to laugh, "What?" Rose inquired, beginning to feel self-conscious.

"As if anyone doesn't know who you are, you're a Weasley," Rose glared at him and repled,

"No, I'm Rose, not Rose Weasley, just Rose. And you are Scorpius, just Scorpius, not a Malfoy."

"Oh?" he responded, raising an eyebrow, "So what you are saying is, you don't hate me because your family hates my family,"

"Nope," Rose replied, popping the 'p', "And you don't hate me because your family hates mine either. We are just Rose and Scorpius, and we can make our own opinions about each other." Scropius grinned and finally shook her outstretched hand,

"I'd like that Rose, I'd like that a lot." After that, Scorpius, Theresa, Rose and Jacob Nott spent the rest of the evening laughing, and getting to know each other at the welcome feast, all ignoring each other's surnames, and for that moment, Rose finally felt like she belonged somewhere because she was her, not because her mother was Hermione Granger and her father was Ronald Weasley, but because she was Rose. But like most times in Rose's life, her happiness was to be short lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooo let me know what you guys think, please review. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story. I know where I want it to go, but if there is something you really want to see let me know and I will try to incorporate it for you :)

Chapter 2- Welcome to Class

"What the hell Rose?" Rose turned to find herself facing her entire family, while, the ones who were at Hogwarts anyways.

"What?" she huffed irritably,

"Slytherin? Really" James snarled at her,

"Yes James, Slytherin, what's so bad about that?" she rolls her eyes at her cousins antics, even though she had been anticipating them.

"They're all evil!" Fred II yelled at her,

"No they aren't" Rose huffed "you all need to get over your prejudice and accept the fact that times have changed. Just because our parents hated the Slytherins doesn't mean we have to."

"Rose!" Victoire said in shock, "How can you say that? They are the children of death eaters, people who tried to kill your parents!"

"Yes, and people being prejudiced against others without really knowing them is the reason there were death eaters in the first place. My parents, our parents, fought a war so that people wouldn't have to live in a world of discrimination, so why in Merlin's name would I judge my fellow classmates on who their parents are?" My cousins all looked at me flabbergasted and I turned on my heel, making my way to the Great Hall. My eyes roamed until a saw a familiar head of platinum blond hair.

"Morning Scorpius" I called in a sing-song voice, as he looked up at me with an amused expression.

"Someone got a good night's rest," I laughed and bumped him with my shoulder as I sat down beside him,

"Aren't you excited? We start classes today!" Scorpius raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at her, and let a grin spread across his face,

"Yeah, I guess I am." He looked at me speculatively for a moment, "Wanna be partners?" he asked, not meeting my gaze,

"Of course!" I grinned at him, and his head shot up in surprise as a genuine smile found its way onto his face.

"Phew, one less thing to worry about, thank you for your kindness milady" he responded dramatically, lifting my fingers to his lips and kissing them before throwing a wink my way. We both burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs at his antics.

"Is there a reason you two are practically falling out of your seats?" Theresa's voice floated over to them, and they stopped laughing to look at each other to try and formulate a response, but the moment they looked over and saw Theresa and Jacob's incredulous faces they burst into a new fit of laughter, this time landing on the floor.

"Is there a problem here?" McGonagall looked down at them, and Rose could see disappointment in her expression.

"Perfectly fine Professor," Scorpius replied, composing himself quickly. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me as I stood and rearranged myself in my seat,

"I didn't expect you to be creating a ruckus Miss Weasley," she looked down at me over her glasses, and felt indignation rise in my chest,

"Why are you only telling me that?" I responded before I could stop myself, "Did you expect a ruckus from a Malfoy? Or is it just because I'm Hermione freakin' Granger's daughter you expected me to be rule-abiding. But, that wouldn't make sense now would it? Heaven forbid a child be different than her parents" I couldn't stop the flow of words, the words putting a foot in my mouth. I had bottled it up for too long for me to be able to stop now. "Were you the same as your parents Professor? Was your life goal to be-" I felt a hand go over my mouth, and out of the corner of my eye and saw it was Scorpius preventing me from continuing. My gaze focused on McGonagall and realized she seemed to be in shock, her mouth hanging open. It didn't take long for her to recover, and I knew I had gone too far, seeing the look on her face.

"Detention Miss Weasley, with me, every night this week at 7:00 sharp, after dinner. You have no right to speak to me that way, no matter who your parents are." Her tone had a bite to it, and I felt my eyes begin to bug out, and a strange sort of elation run through me.

"She didn't give me special treatment and let me off the hook because of my parents," I exclaimed, turning to Scorpius with a grin on my face.

"Is that really a good thing? I mean, you have detention for a week now."

"Rose... it's inevitable that people are going to treat you differently because of who you are, but you can't blow up at everyone who does," Theresa said softly.

"Yeah, at least you got the bright side of things. Sure you get treated differently, but at least it's in a positive manner. Us children of death eaters? Not so much," Jacob added. My brow furrowed in thought,

"I suppose. But it doesn't mean it's right. I'm not my mother, anymore than any of you are your parents, why can't people see that?"

"Sometimes, people see what they want to see, be it good or bad." Scorpius's voice was so quiet, I only heard him because I was beside him. I looked at each of them in turn, but before I could respond, we all found our schedules in front of us.

"Ew, we have transfiguration first."

"Isn't that with your mom Theresa?" Rose asked,

"Exactly! That's why it's gross!" she scrunched her nose up and sighed dramatically. Rose laughed with the others.

"Hey, at least it isn't your dad," Scorp joked,

"Yeah, Uncle Blaise would be too busy watching all the boys to make sure there was no funny business that he wouldn't be teaching. At least Aunt Daphne will only chastise you for doing something stupid." Theresa stuck her tongue out at Jacob, as Alex sat down beside his sister.

"Why are we talking about mom?"

"Theresa was just telling us how excited she was to have first period transfiguration with your mother," Scorpius said with a grin,

"Ugh I forgot about that" Alex replied, placing his head in his hand. "How bad can it be though right?" Theresa shrugged

"Depends how much you piss her off."

"Me!? What about you? You cause just as much mischief as me!"

"Yeah, but the difference is, I don't get caught." Theresa grinned triumphantly and grabbed her bag. "Come on Rose, walk to class with me" Rose stood and followed Theresa out of the Great Hall. They passed James, and Rose didn't miss the glare he sent her way. Rose picked up her pass, with Theresa having to jog to keep up.

"Hey! What's the rush Rose? I know it's first day and all but it's really not that exciting." Rose didn't respond, she just kept walking, not stopping until she was in front of the classroom. To her surprise, they weren't the first ones there, even though class didn't start for another fifteen minutes.

"Hey Rose," Al said quietly, looking at his cousin. He looked at her like he had never seen her before, and Rose felt hurt. He was supposed to be her closest cousin, and best friend.

"Albus" she replied cooly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't agree with what the others are saying. You're still my best friend whether you're in Slytherin or not. I don't think it makes you evil or anything stupid like that." Al met her gaze, and she saw the same offer of friendship in his eyes that was always there, but she knew him well enough to read the hesitation in his stance.

"Oh Al," she said, throwing herself into his arms, and giving him a bear hug. She felt him relax and hug her back tightly. When she pulled back he was grinning,

"Thanks Al, it means a lot,"

"Ahem," Theresa cleared her throat, and Rose turned, having forgotten she was there.

"Oh! Albus this is Theresa Zabini, Theresa this is Al Potter."

"Pleasure," she said, smiling fondly at him and extending her hand. Al reached out and shook it,

"Nice to meet you." Al returned his attention to Rose, "They won't hold it against you forever. They were just surprised is all. They won't shut you out forever, it's just that no one expected this and they are having trouble coping."

"Why though Al? I don't want to hear you make excuses for them. There is no excuse. Being sorted into Slytherin doesn't change the person I was before I came to Hogwarts, it doesn't change who I am now, and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm not their family. There is no excuse for them to corner me in the hallway and make accusations against my friends so don't bother because I don't want to hear it. You didn't, so no I'm not mad at you, but don't try and convince me that what they did is okay because it's not, okay?" Al's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded his agreement,

"Okay. Hey Rose, I was wondering, do you want to be my partner?" Rose squirmed under his gaze,

"I-uh I already have a partner"

"Me" Rose jumped hearing Scorpius' voice behind her.

"Oh." Al looked at the two of them, "Well, it's grouped in three, can I join you?" Rose ad Scorpius exchanged a look and Rose saw Scorpius nod his head before turning back to Albus with a grin,

"Of course!" The classroom door opened and they all filed into the classroom. The rest of the day was a blur of classes to Rose. Whenever Gryffindor shared a class with them Rose, Scorpius, and Al sat together, with any other house, Theresa joined them at their table. Before Rose knew it, she'd already been through her first day at Hogwarts, and despite the issues with her family, Rose thought it was perfect.


End file.
